


Tallahassee

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Hunters, F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: From a prompt by the lovely galactic-pirates: Swanfire + DemonHunter





	Tallahassee

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to help me get unblocked and get writing again.

“Emma!”

Neal’s voice was the only thing she could hear over the ringing in her ears, and she blinked hard, trying to bring the ground into focus. The rough asphalt bit at her knees and palms as she panted and gasped for breath.

Neal’s boots thumped on the pavement as he ran towards Emma. “Are you okay?” he asked, kneeling down in front of her, and dipping his head to the side until she looked up.

Her hair fell in a mess of loose strands around her face, tickling her cheeks and making her hiss with pain as one brushed the fresh cut on her jaw. “Yeah,” she managed, letting out a big exhale before sucking in a slow deep breath. “Yeah. I’m - I’m good.”

“That was too close,” he said, straightening and looking around. There was a trail of blood that lead off into the shrubbery surrounding the parking lot, and two smashed bushes.

Emma grunted as she stood and tucked her hair behind her ears. “Or not. I missed, and it’s still alive.”

“We hit it pretty hard with the car.” Neal countered, and hitched the strap of his crossbow further up on his shoulder. “It’s wounded, and judging by the blood trail, it’s fading fast.”

“Not fast enough,” she snapped. “Did you see the mark on its back?” He shook his head and she swallowed hard. “It’s a minion of Abbadon. With only one wing.”

“The one that came after Henry.” His expression hardened as he recalled the image of his son, lying in bed with bloody bandages around his torso, being tended to by two of most powerful magic users; his father and Henry’s adoptive mother. They were the only reason the boy was still alive and healing, albeit slowly.

She nodded, and brushed off Neal’s hand as he tried to examine her cut.

“We need to put something on that.”

“Later,” she said, smoothing her hair back to fix her ponytail.

He sighed again. “There’s no point in avenging Henry if we don’t come home alive. Tallahassee, remember?”

She leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, pulling back with a smile. “Tallahassee,” she repeated. It was their mantra, the place they would go when all this was over.

Neal gave her a half smile, and then held up a shiny, spiked crossbow bolt. The tip of it shimmered with traces of Regina’s magic. Emma turned and glared at the path the demon had taken, pulling out a full clip of silver bullets. The sound of metal sliding over metal as Neal loaded his bow, and the resounding click as the clip fit into place in her gun, made her smile in anticipation. 

This time they wouldn’t miss.


End file.
